1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a semiconductor structure that incorporates a semiconductor device coupled to a field shield.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon-on-insulator (SOI) technology and, particularly, partially depleted SOI technology, is often subject to damage during wafer processing in the back-end of the line (BEOL) sectors. Specifically, charging of metal lines in processing tools can pass a current from the on-wafer wires through semiconductor devices and into the buried oxide (BOX) before exiting the substrate wafer. The presence of this current in the BOX can lead to a trapped electronic charge. The trapped electronic charge in the BOX can alter the electrical properties of the semiconductor devices and, thereby, degrade yield and/or reliability of circuits. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a semiconductor structure and a method of forming the structure that avoids the build up of an electric charge in the BOX during BEOL processing.